


Leonard Snart and Men

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Len kills someone here, Leonard Snart Has Feelings, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: The many times Len was with guys throughout his life and the one time he found the one.





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one and is quite short. Not tagging it as underage because Len's 18 here but this and next chapter have a certain age gap so be warned.   
> Dubious consent in the tags and here because well everyone is pretty fucking drunk here.

Len had honestly no fucking idea how he ended in that bar. He had been drunk off his face and saw the shiny neon signs across from the crappy motel he had been sharing with Mick and decided it was the best fucking idea in the world to go there get just one more drink, Mick was passed out anyway, he wouldn’t mind. 

And then while sitting on a stool looking over the section of fancy beers he felt two hands wrap around his waist followed by a hot breath on his neck, “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing ever…” the man purred and pulled back to sit next to Len on a stool, “I’m James. Are you even legal?” 

Len was freshly 18 and apparently that was all the man needed to know before ordering them each a glass from the top shelf. James was a 28 year old businessman looking for a pretty face with soft lips and lucky Len he was both. 

They stumbled across the street and Len made a point to stop for a cigarette out in the cold, see if the nearly freezing temperatures got him to sober up just a bit before he let himself be dragged inside a motel room by a man he barely even knew.

Bad idea. 

Len dragged him to his own room instead where at least he could get Mick to wake up or get to a gun just in case the dude tried anything. 

And fuck did James do a lot to Len, blow him, coach Len through blowing him, finger Len open nice and slow then hard and fast until finally the sun started coming up and they were both sweating and panting and tired, sobering up and sated. 

“Not bad, kid,” He said lighting a cigarette and pulled Len closer so he was lying on his chest, “wish I didn’t have to go.” 

“Back to the wife?” Len said sarcastically, knowing damn well the answer would probably be yes.

“Fiancé,” he sighed and handed Len the pack of cigarettes, “thanks though. It was fun.”

Len stretched and got up, lighting one of the cigarettes as he pulled his clothes back on and poked Mick on the other bed, wondering if he was even alive after the nights festivities.

“I’ll pay for you room though,” he offered Len a smile just as Mick woke up.

Len dragged Mick down the halls and out the back of the motel, Mick still half asleep, unsure of what was happening. Len finally stopped once they reached an alley a few blocks away, laughing.

“It sounded like you were enjoying it?” Mick mumbled, rubbing his face, “why leave like that?”

“I stole his wallet,” Len created his throat, “and his mobile phone and his cigarettes. Let’s grab breakfast.” 

Mick stared at Len, processing the whole thing then shrugged and let Len lead them down the back alleys until they were far enough away from the motel, “Since when ya a fag, Snart?” 

“That’s a problem for sober me.”


	2. Lucca Santini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think many warnings are needed for this one. A little more graphic than the last one but also less gray except maybe for the beginning when Len's just being blunt but it's solved rather quickly.  
> Shower sex yay!

It all started one day while pulling a job for his father, Len had been paired up with no one other than Lucca Santini himself while they kept tabs on the bank’s security routine. It was a job for two, keep an eye on things and keep an eye on each other, simple as that. Done in a week. 

But Lucca had a reputation of being queer and Len couldn't stop thinking about the night he had a few months prior, when it hadn't mattered that it was a dude, when it hadn't mattered anything but how weirdly good it felt. 

He hated his drunk self for leaving that train of thought to him.

Then on the second day Len came into the bathroom to pee just as he heard the other man gasp from the shower. The silhouette didn't leave anything to the imagination.

“Missing the wife, huh?” Len teased.

“What are you getting at, Snart?” Lucca sighed, dropping his hand.

Huh. Right. So Len was into dudes too. He could live with that.

“You can call me Len, Snart’s my dad,” and in the boldest move of his sober life he pulled the shower curtains open as he toed off his shoes and stepped inside, not caring that he was still wearing clothes.

“What the actual fuck, kid!?” He gasped more out of surprise than anything else, not trying to push Len away or anything. Points to Len for not getting punched in the face for that. 

“What?” He looked Lucca up and down, the little bit of hair on his chest, the trail all the way down to his still hard cock, the faintest hint of abs meaning he worked out, the V line… All working on getting Len’s own cock interested in the situation.

Len was able to tell when it clicked in the older man’s head that Len was trying to get some because his face turned from shock to a smirk, hand returned to his cock for long and slow strokes and he looked down Len’s still clothed body, biting his lip.

“Well well Lenny, why you still got your clothes on?” he stepped closer, cornering Len against the wall, “little Lenny Snart… would never have guessed.” 

Len barely had time to get his t-shirt off before Lucca turned him around, face pressed against the shower tiles and hips tilted back as he dragged Len’s pants off, humming in approval before he paused and leaned in, his entire front pressed to Len’s back, cock teasing between Len’s cheeks, “you've done this before?”

Len nodded.

“Like this?” He made a point of pushing his cock against Len’s entrance, making him gasp and shake his head.

“Not with a dick,” Len bit his lip and glance back at him. 

“And you okay with losing your virginity to a guy twice your age,” he didn't really ask and had a hint of something similar to worry in his voice.

Len nodded and was surprised when he got a kiss he didn't know he wanted until now, soft and sweet and reassuring just as he felt a cold and slick finger pressing inside him, dragging a soft gasp out of him.

“Rule number one, be prepared. Condoms will save your life one day, lubricant makes sure you won’t be paying any visits to the emergency room. Fingers are your best friend if getting fucked is what you’re into,” he said calmly as he worked Len open attentively, pressing soft kissed to Len’s shoulders whenever he finished a sentence or Len let out a particularly strangled gasp, “you can make as much noise as you need with me, I need to know how you feel.” 

He worked Len open all the way to three fingers taking his time to get Len wanting it, practically begging to get fucked and Len would learn in that week that begging really got the older man going, especially when Len was the one begging.

When he was finally satisfied with how open and ready Len was he turned him around and bent him over so Len was bracing himself on the sink and pushed in, making Len see stars. 


	3. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the warnings apply to this chapter so read carefully. I tried not to make anything too explicit but it is a heavy one.   
> Trigger Warning for rape, guns, mentions of physical and emotional abuse and emotional abuse.

“I’m telling you you should dump his abusive ass,” Mick groaned from where he was on the couch watching the game, beer in hand not paying much attention to Len.

“He’s not abusive,” Len rolled his eyes getting the gun from the coffee table and shoving it in the waistband of his jeans before pulling his shirt and jacket on, ready for the date, “he’s a bit rough around the edges but he’s a good guy.” 

“Why are you taking a gun then?” Mick turned the TV off and had his attention on Len, being as serious as he could be, “Where did those bruises come from, Snart? Why did I pick you up outside a motel almost freezing three days ago?”

“I’ve told you,” he drawled, arms crossed, “we got into a little argument-” 

“Because you wouldn’t have sex with him in an alley so he beat the shit out of you and let you out in the cold, yeah I know! Which is why I’m not letting you leave the house.” 

“I’m taking my gun this time,” Len rolled his eyes, starting to get frustrated and worried Michael would get there and Len would have to leave him waiting because of a stupid argument with Mick.

“Remember that shrink saying it’s like a circle or whatever? I’m saying this dude’s just like your old man, Snart and ya making excuses for him just the same.” 

“What your game, Mick. Don’t wait up.” 

Len stormed pass Mick with courage he didn’t know he had and was glad Michael was just pulling up to the house, the car of the night being a nice 1979 trans AM. One of Len’s favorite cars.

“Leo,” He smiled, pulling Len in for a kiss just as he got in the car, “fuck how I missed you.” 

“Missed you too, Mikey.” 

They managed to choose a movie that wasn’t too bad after just a little arguing over weather they should go for a drive-in or a regular movie theater. Len bought the popcorn but barely paid any attention to the movie, Mick’s voice still ringing in his head about Michael being abusive. 

He looked at the man next to him, hazel eyes wide as a zombie cracked open a girl’s skull on the projected screen, hand gently holding Len’s with their fingers linked and he really couldn’t see in him whatever Mick had. This man was nothing like this father. 

The movie ended and for what seemed like the first thing they agreed on that night they decided to crash in a motel for the little bit of privacy they both wanted.

“Sorry about the other night,” Len said as soon as they stepped in the room, terrible colors but the bedsheets and carpet at least looked pristine.

“No Leo, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have left you there like that,” he sighed, taking a step closer to Len, hands on his hips, “I got blue balls and I wasn’t in my right mind… Should never have done that.” 

He closed the small distance between their bodies and was about to kiss him when he stopped, “you’re carrying.” 

It wasn’t a question.

“Why the fuck are you carrying?” Len knew to step back when someone sounded that pissed off at finding a gun they didn’t expect there. 

“I got people taili-” he tried to come up with an excuse other than ‘to calm Mick’s mind about you’.

“Bullshit,” he rolled his eyes, “give me the gun.”

“No way, not even mine.” 

“Leo, I’m gonna say it just one more time, give me the gun before I take it from you.” He stepped closer.

Len pulled it out, cocking it without a second thought.

“You know I don’t like guns,” Michael lowered his voice, both hands up, “my mom was shot. I just want you to put it away so we can talk about this, alright?” 

Len really wished Mick was there to get him out of this one. 

“I think I better go. Mood’s been ruined anyway,” Len sighed and uncocked it before slowly putting it back in his waistband, “also gotta take Lisa to an appointment in the morning.” 

“Sorry Leo…” He sighed and stepped back towards the bed, “I didn’t mean to freak out like that. C’mon don’t go yet. You’re tired and I’m tired and I don’t want you out alone at this hour.”

“You’re not driving me home?”

“We paid for the night,” he shrugged and kicked off his shoes before taking off his jeans and moving up on the bed, lying on the pillows, “c’mon, put that thing far away and get in bed.” 

Len went through the same motions of taking off his shoes and jeans and moved on the bed with Michael, letting him cuddle him to sleep. 

He wasn’t expecting to wake up in the middle of the night with Michael on top of him, pants down to his ankles and his gun to his head, “now be quiet, Leo.”

Len called Mick right after Michael left. 

“Snart?” He called from the door, knocking lightly.

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch,” he mumbled from where he was on the bed, definitely not curled into himself.

Mick closed the door and walked passed Len’s clothes and shoes on the floor and sat down on the bed next to Len, doing his best not to say anything along the lines of ‘I told you so’, at least not right now. He had been to enough therapy sessions to know this wasn’t Len’s fault. 

“Let’s get you in the shower, Lenny” he said as softly as he could, “or a bath?”

“I should have listened to you,” Len ignored what he said, shaking his head and groaned in frustration, “I’m so fucking stupid-”

“Not your fault Lenny,” Mick cut in, “now listen up,” he snapped his fingers to make sure he had Len’s attention at least partially before he kept going, “gonna run ya a bath, then we are gonna go and shoot his dick off and leave him tied up until he bleeds to death. Sounds good?” 

“Waffles after?”

“Waffles after,” Mick nodded and stood up to go to the shitty bathroom attached to the room but stopped and turned back to look at Len, “think you need to see a doctor?” 

“I need a gun and waffles.”

The case made the news as ‘Body found mutilated in junkyard. Police believe it had been there for over a week’.


	4. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute after the last one!

Len wondered where the years had gone. 30. He was turning 30. And yes, he spent a lot of his 20s in prison for the most colorful set of reasons but still wasn’t nearly enough time to make him not realize time was passing.

He was 30 and for the first time he felt like he had a grip on whatever the fuck he was doing with his life: his robberies getting better and better one after the other, his sister getting yet another degree in college because he could afford to send her, a collection of safe houses all over the world for him and Mick. 

And tonight they were celebrating all of that but the most important thing: he made it to 30.

Len never saw himself making it past 25 and here he was, drinking a line of shots with his sister and his partner in crime, with an actual cake with 30 candles waiting for Lisa’s signal. 

Also the night he met Jason because Len sometimes really just wanted a guy in bed with him for those rare moments when the mood hit. And sure there were some working girls who were actually better than some men in bed but today was one of those days only a real cock would get Len anywhere.

And long and behold Jason shows up like a wet dream in tight jeans, getting all up in Len’s space to try and steal one of the many shots on the table.

“Now kiddo, sit, drink some water and maybe I’ll let you have one.” 

He knew Mick had his eye on Len’s drink, trying to figure out if he was too drunk already to be making any decision. 

“Kiddo?” He chuckled, shaking his head but still taking the glass of water the waitress brought over, “I’m 26.”

“Like I said, a kid,” Len teased and the other man laughed, shaking his head, “what’s your name kid?”

“Jason,” he leaned back on his seat and drank all of his water, sighing, “what’s yours, handsome?”

“Leonard,” Len downed another shot, “it’s my birthday.”

“Well happy birthday,” Jason grinned and shot Len a wink, “gonna go somewhere after this?” 

“Yeah, home.” Mick cut in, shooting Len another look and he would admit now that maybe he was a little out of it to even make out what that look meant.

Jason looked startled though and looked at Mick, “Sorry dude, thought he was flirting back.”

“Not his boyfriend,” Mick rolled his eyes, “just friend.” 

Lisa came back and before any of them could say anything else she was dragging all three to the dance floor.

And Len was surprised to wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” he couldn’t quite place the voice at first but as soon as his eyes fought through the morning light he could see he was on Mick’s couch and the voice belonged to Jason from last night- the one making the amazingly smelling fried eggs.

“Thought I’d at least make you guys breakfast as a ‘thanks for letting me crash’ gift.” 

Len wasn’t sure if the relief came from the fact he was still fully dressed, Jason still looking cute or the sound of the coffee maker. He just knew this would be fun.

And it was, for almost a year. Mick always keeping an eye out so Len wouldn’t slip into old habits, specially during the first month. But Jason was nice and normal and had just been lost that day at Saint’s. He had a nice home and friends and a normal job and for ten months Len had a taste of normal life like he never had before.

But both of them knew it wouldn’t last long, as amazing as the sex was- and oh did they fuck- and as much as everyone in Len’s life liked Jason, the guy had a future and it required him to move to Europe and not take his wanted boyfriend.

Not that when Len finally made that trip to Europe a few months after they broke up they hadn’t had amazing sex one more time. But Len was gone the next morning leaving nothing but a sapphire for the kid to remember him by- and a mess on the bed but that’s not romantic memorabilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapter are about *drums* Barry! So sit back and get ready for the Scarlet Speedster to show up!


	5. The Flash

Len expected Barry would drag him to Iron Heights personally and hand him over to the warden, too much risk in letting Captain Cold for the cops to handle because at any point between the crime scene and prison Len could pull one of his disappearing acts and be gone before anyone even noticed.

Instead the hero had taken him to a house- Barry’s own house.

It took Len a few seconds more than he would have liked for everything to register, his brain still feeling foggy and soft like it did when it wanted Len to shut down and give him time to process something. 

“Snart?” 

He turned his attention to Barry and found himself making his way to the bed he assumed belonged to the hero. 

He was in a bedroom which judging by the furniture and wood hadn’t been updated in about ten years, if it did belong to Barry it was probably his childhood bedroom. The hero was still in his red suit and Len was still in the blue jumpsuit his father had been wearing just as he killed him. 

He had killed his father. 

This was one of those moments he usually called Mick or Lisa to come and calm him down, they knew what to do when he couldn’t think, he well… He couldn’t think so how the heck would he comfort himself? 

He needed to get that stupid jumpsuit off.

“Snart,” Barry said softer this time, approaching Len like he was some kind of scared animal he would bite at any second, “are you okay? Talk to me.” 

“Where’s the bathroom?” He cleared his throat as the sound of his own voice scared him at just how far away it sounded and tried again, “I need a shower.” 

Barry nodded a couple times and pointed at a door, “Down the hall to the left… I’ll get you something to wear, alright?” 

Len nodded dismissively and made his way to the bathroom, taking his time under the water, not wanting to leave until he could think properly again. He had finally killed his father, why was he feeling like this?

When he came out of the shower almost an hour later he found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt neatly folded on top of the hamper. Len smiled softly at that and took his time drying off, enjoying just how soft the towel felt on his skin, just that feeling helping ground him back down to reality.

He made a note to ask Barry how he made his towels so soft and nice then got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, unsure about where he should go next so he followed the smell of food all the way down to the kitchen.

“Thanks for letting me shower,” he gestured at the t-shirt he was wearing, “and the clothes.” 

Barry had some sort of smile on his lips when Len finished talking and he’d bet his money it was relief at seeing the villain’s brain still worked.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos,” Barry said casually then turned his attention back to the ridiculous amounts of mac and cheese he was making. 

Len sat down on the counter and shrugged, crossing his arms suddenly self conscious. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone saw his naked arms. He wondered if Barry had noticed the scars on his arms too and didn’t mention it out of politeness or if he hadn’t paid attention to it. 

“I’m making us some mac and cheese… Your sister’s at your place. I told her you were in the shower and she said she could use one herself and would be hanging there until you felt like going home,” he looked at Len with a look that said ‘whatever that means’, “said you should call her if you need a ride.” 

“Think I can spend the night here?” He hated the way his voice sounded when he said it.

“Oh? Sure?” 

Len nodded, that being enough to make him feel welcome. He’d be better in the morning and would go but right now he needed this place and its soft towels and wooden furniture and home-y smell and the superhero that came with it.

Because Barry had just saved Lisa and also Len and after the hell he’d been through he just wanted to feel safe just for a little while. 

“Your towels are so soft I might steal them,” he said after a few minutes of them in silence and got a chuckle from Barry.

“I know. Specially after a hard day…” he pointed at one of the cabinets on the wall above Len’s head, “bowls?” 

He moved off and got two bowls down, not surprised at finding Barbie in one of them and Power Rangers on the other, “So you actually did bring me to your childhood home.” 

“Didn’t know where else to, you don’t have any known address and your sister refused to give me yours.”

“You did the right thing,” he shrugged, “it’s a nice place. Still live here?” 

“Maybe…”

“Nothing wrong with it. It’s called comfort. People like us need it,” he accepted the Power Ranger bowl back from Barry and followed him to the dining room so they could sit down and eat.

“People like us?” 

“The ones who live too intensely,” he shrugged, “ever been to therapy, Barry?” he waited for Barry to nod before continuing, “patterns are a good thing. Sometimes. They are certainly easy to identify. They help me, a lot. But I don’t have that many in the type of life I live.” 

Barry nodded slowly, not fully following Len’s thoughts and Len knew that. He wasn’t fully making sense yet. 

“I got a bit lost on that,” he chuckled and looked down at his food, “normalcy is good is what I’m trying to say. Life can be too much and we need shit to feel even a little bit comfortable every now and then or we snap.” 

“And what’s comfortable to you?” Barry asked curiously.

“Showers. Soft towels. Caloric food. Bedsheets,” he chuckled, “little things that make our home away from home feel… Nice.” 

They ate in silence after that, Len having a second serving when Barry was already all the way to his fifth. It didn’t feel awkward though, at least not for Len. He didn’t feel much, not just yet.

“Can I crash here?” Len asked getting up to take his bowl to the sink and judging by the harder clink of Barry’s fork on his own he wasn’t expecting that request.

“Uh… Y-you yeah I mean- I mean yeah sure,” he cleared his throat and less than a second later he was standing next to Len, dishes no longer dirty, “I’ll pull out the extra bed.” 

The extra bed turned out to be in Barry’s own room. Len would have asked in any normal circumstance if he could sleep on the couch or something like that because sleeping in the same room as your nemesis was awkward enough under any normal circumstances.

These weren’t normal circumstances and without protest he found himself making the bed- and Barry even gave him the soft blankets.

“We should talk about what you did today, Snart,” Barry started.

There it was.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Len sighed. Smooth.

“You killed your father.” 

And there it was.

“Oh did I? I didn’t even notice,” he tried to sound sarcastic but all he managed was something else- tired maybe.

“Why? The cops were there, we could send him back to jail.” 

“He’d just come back, Barry. Men like him always come back. They will always find a way to come and use you and everyone you love and leave you feeling like crap just to do it all over again. You know why?”

Barry waited for the answer then, Len didn’t dare to try and understand what his face meant- sadness?

“Because we let them come back in our lives. The system failed me one too many times. So I did what I do to men like him.” 

Len laid down and pulled one of the blankets Barry gave him all the way up to his chest and for a few minutes he could only hear his and Barry’s sighs in the room until the younger man turned off the lights and found his way onto his own bed. 

“I don’t think I would have ever been able to kill my own father, no matter how bad he was.”

Len let out a chuckle and turned on his side so he could look at the hero’s silhouette in the dark.

“He kidnapped me, put a bomb in my sister and blackmailed me this time. He pushed Lisa down the stairs when she was little because I said no to working on a heist with him. He’d test which beer bottle broke the best on us, just for fun. There were times when he’d got home drunk with friends and Lisa and I had to sneak out of the house because neither of us was sure he wouldn’t be selling us. He nearly did sell me to the families once to pay off a debt. I’ve been through some seriously abusive relationships because he started the pattern in my head. Hell, Mick had to carry me to the shower once because of how bad I ended up. Completely out of it. So yeah I killed him. And would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

Barry was quiet after that. For a while. Len wondered if the kid talked in his sleep.

“Why do I feel like it was one of those things you had to be there to see how bad it really was?” 

“Because it was, Barry,” he swallowed hard, “and the system never worked. Like it doesn’t for a lot of kids, still.” 

“Reminds me of a case I worked on when I first started working as a CSI,” Barry started carefully, testing to see if Len wanted to just vent and sleep and when he didn’t say anything else he kept going, “a block away from where the slums really begin. Kid called the cops on his dad, must have been around 7 years old. Father came home drunk and tried to rape the mother in front of the kid. She stabbed him. He stabbed her then went after the kid. Police got there just in time. It wasn’t the first time they had called the cops on him, or the second-”

“Yeah, that happens a lot. But most people don’t even have the courage to call, Barry. Because no one believes them.” 

They were silent again for a while and Len thought Barry was already asleep when he spoke again, “I definitely know how awful it is when no one believes what you say.”

The way his throat seemed to catch, just slightly, making his voice rougher and lower than normal was enough to let Len know he was about to cry and he would blame it on his thoughts still not being 100% what they usually were and made his way to Barry’s bed, “move over.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’m gonna cuddle you now and if you tell anyone about this I’ll find a way to send you to Mars,” he said simply and sat down on the edge on the bed before carefully patting down the mattress to see how much space he had before wrapping his arms around the hero, Barry’s face pressed against his neck.

Barry pulled the blankets around them all the way, blocking out any sound the world seemed to be making and they both just laid there for a while, awake and holding each other close like they weren’t on opposite sides of pretty much everything in their lives.

And then out of nowhere Barry kissed him.

Len pulled back, mostly out of surprise than anything else. He could swear he felt a spark in the kiss, probably due to Barry’s powers but still. His brain took a second to process it but when he did he pulled Barry back into the kiss, hand moving to cup his cheek and shut up the rambling he had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little secret: this whole thing was supposed to be Mick's chapter but as I was writing it Barry was the right man for the job. What can I say, the story wants what it wants. Coming up next is smutty ColdFlash smut!


End file.
